Episode 58: Manifest Goodburger
"Manifest Goodburger" was originally released on June 6, 2011. Description Hey, you made it! We were getting worried. Some of the guys, they were like, "Oh, listener? They're not gonna show." And we were like, "No, man, you don't know listener like we know listener. They're good for it." Suggested Talking Points Phat Beach Con 2011, Kel's Antics, High Art, Peterin' Out, Normin' Up, Twin Mayors of Birthday Town, Megatoots, Another First Kiss, Verne Troyer Awareness Outline 02:26 - Hi MBMBaM. I'm contemplating venturing out into the Twittersphere for the first time, and I feel like I need a signature Twitter handle to mark this exciting occasion. I want to use a variation of my name - Jodie Bergsbaken - and I'm hoping you can throw out some ideas for me. The people who brought us Peepum's Nastygum are clearly brilliant at branding. Work your magic, and thanks for your help. -- Jodie 07:15 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answer user Olaf Simprini, who asks: Looking for a career in genital painting? The other day I was with my boyfriend, and he asked me to paint the "Hand of God" painting by Michelangelo on his wang. It looks really, really good, and I'm wondering if there is a sort of industry for this thing, because I think it is my calling. Please help? Do you know of any universities or colleges that specialize in this sort of thing? Also, I have pictures if anyone is interested in my work. 12:20 - How long do you have to wait after you break up with a girl to start dating one of her friends? I had a friends-with-benefits relationship with a young lady that sort of turned into an exclusive relationship of a sort, but it's become clear that one of her friends is interested in dating me. How long do I have to wait to pursue this other young lady? 15:20 - Formspring - Hey, I like this girl, but I'm afraid to ask her out because we haven't spent a lot of time together. However, I'm sure if I wait to long the whole thing might peter out. What should I do? 17:56 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Jenna Rain, who asks: Sexy sailor suit in bed. dirty things to say? it is my bfs dream for me to wear my sexy sailor suit for him. what are some dirty things to say in bed and before to get him in the mood? 21:58 - Hey, I'm heading to uni this coming fall, and will likely be rooming with a bunch of guys I have never met before. My issue is I am a huge anime fan, and will likely want to have anime paraphernalia in my living space. I want to, of course, make a good impression and not weird out the people I will be rooming with for the following school year, so my question for you is - how much anime stuff is too much anime stuff? -- Tactless In Toronto 27:47 - MZ - Personal message from Alex. Personal message for a different Alex. 32:55 - Money Zone jingle 35:17 - I was coming home late from the bar the other night. My cute neighbor and a few of her friends were sitting on her porch, drinking, but I was unaware of this at first. As I was walking into my door, I ripped a fierce one. It was loud enough that it echoed down my street, and that's when I heard my neighbor and her friends start laughing. I was extremely embarrassed, and got inside the house as fast as I could. Is this something that will haunt me forever, or if I just avoid her for a couple of weeks will she forget? -- Tootin' In Tennesse 40:10 - I've gone out four times with this girl (I'm 16, she's 15). Things are going great. We always have a great time. I have not kissed her yet. Since it would be both of our first kisses, I want to make it perfect. Problem is, I'm fairly new to the dating game. I'm not sure when I can broach the topic of going steady and becoming a couple. Please help me MBMBaM. -- Ben From Sunny Germany 44:56 - Monthly Observances 49:42 - Housekeeping 54:30 - FY - Sent in by Eric Near, from Yahoo Answers user Tim S, who asks: Is it illegal to push a live moose out of a airplane in alaska? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Krista Whalen Category:Jakob Locker Category:Monthly Observances Category:Jingle